No es el mejor día para ser Simmons
by LLum86
Summary: Como dice el título, el día no empieza muy bien para Simmons: primero, no puede participar en una de las misiones, luego el Agente Sitwell viene a supervisar dicha misión y más tarde, ¿éste la invita a un café? (Va a ser Fitz & Simmons. También hay un poco de Skye & Ward. ¡Espero que os guste! D)
1. Chapter 1

No era el mejor día de Simmons. Esa mañana Coulson había reunido a su equipo en el laboratorio para anunciarles que tenían una misión, algo en apariencia sencillo.

-Será coser y cantar- les había dicho, observándolos con esa sonrisa suya tan característica. Todos se agolparon a su alrededor. Todos excepto May, que se encontraba todavía en la cabina del avión.

-Nuestras operaciones siempre lo son, señor- repuso Ward, con gesto serio y cruzándose de brazos- Pero entonces, se complican-. Simmons intercambió una mirada cómplice con Fitz y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Como siempre, tu optimismo me asombra, Ward- se jactó Skye, que estaba a su lado- Podrías aprender un poco de mí…

-¿Aprender qué?-él la miró encarnando una ceja- Te queda mucho para ser oficial supervisor y poder enseñarle algo a alguien.

-¡Pues podrías aprender mucho sobre ser más positivo, por ejemplo!- antes de que los dos se enzarzaran en una pelea verbal, un fuerte silbido los interrumpió. Acababa de llegar May y todos se giraron a mirarla.

-¿Podéis dejar de comportaros como niños durante un minuto?- les dijo, colocándose al lado de Coulson.

-Gracias agente May- repuso éste, mientras Ward murmuraba una disculpa-. Oportuna como siempre- Coulson se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. Como decía, será algo muy fácil. Tendrán que ir a comprobar cierto tema que ha llamado la atención de nuestra organización.

-¡Oh! ¿Es un 0-8-4?- le interrumpió Skye, emocionada-. Por favor, ¡dígame que es un 0-8-4!-. Coulson la cortó rápidamente con un:

-No. Al parecer, en cierto pueblo de Escocia ha habido un par de apariciones extrañas- su equipo le miró, en silencio por una vez- Fantasmas- recalcó.

-¿Fantasmas?- repitió Fitz, nervioso.

-¿Espectros?- se ilusionó Simmons, girándose hacia su compañero, que se hallaba a su lado y la miraba con una mueca. Los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez- Eso es…

-Inquietante.

-Sorprendente.

-Potencialmente peligroso y…

-…realmente increíble- Coulson alzó una mano para interrumpirles.

-Lo más probable es que sea una falsa alarma, pero hemos de asegurarnos de que sea así- Se volvió hacia May, que escuchaba en silencio, esperando órdenes- Irá junto a Ward a vigilar el pueblo. A cierta distancia, por si alguien muy humano es quién está detrás de esto y aparece para impedir que investiguemos- hizo un gesto a la hacker- Skye, hará preguntas a los aldeanos, evitando llamar la atención. Y FitzSimmons harán cuantas comprobaciones crean pertinentes con la tecnología de la que disponemos-. Simmons asintió sonriente, mientras Fitz hacía una mueca y murmuraba por lo bajo sobre fantasmas y cosas que daban miedo- Gracias a May, el avión ya se dirige hacia nuestro destino. Llegaremos en quince minutos, así que vayan a preparar sus equipos.

Ward y May no se hicieron de rogar y desaparecieron en dirección a la armería. Skye se marchó a recoger su ordenador, mientras Fitz y Simmons empezaron a hacer una lista de lo que debían llevarse, al tiempo que se movían por el laboratorio.

-El radar en el que estuvimos trabajando la semana pasada puede servirnos- Fitz hablaba atropelladamente, metiendo cosas en una mochila negra. Simmons asintió, colocando en el contenedor adecuado a Feliz, Mudito y Dormilón y asegurándose de que todos estaban listos para ser usados- Sólo es un prototipo pero estoy seguro de que funcionará.

-Sin olvidar el densitómetro- gorjeó Simmons, metiendo el aparato en su propia mochila- es imprescindible para…

-Simmons, ¿qué está haciendo?- Coulson, que no se había marchado, caminó hacia ella. La agente le miró sin comprender.

-Preparando mis cosas, Señor.

-Me parece que no me he explicado bien. Necesito a uno de los dos aquí y, dado que Fitz, se quedó la última vez, es su turno. Además, es escocés, lo que puede ser útil para ganarnos la confianza de la gente del pueblo-. Su mejor amigo, advirtiendo su decepción, se colocó a su lado.

-No me importa quedarme, si es por los turnos. Y Simmons me conoce bien, sabe lo que hay que saber de los escoceses-. Simmons le sonrió pero él estaba mirando a Coulson. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, la decisión está tomada.

De modo que, cuando el equipo salió del avión cinco minutos más tarde, Fitz se despidió de ella, recordándole que estaría al tanto de todo gracias al intercomunicador. Coulson, tras las últimas indicaciones a May y Ward, se reunió con ella en el laboratorio.

-Lo lamento, Simmons. De veras que la necesito aquí.

-No pasa nada, Señor- sonrió ella, sabiendo que estaría informada en tiempo real. Justo entonces, un hombre bastante alto entró en el recinto y Jemma perdió la sonrisa.

-Espero llegar a tiempo, Coulson- éste se adelantó para estrechar su mano y, entonces se volvió hacia ella- ¿Recuerda al Agente Sitwell?

La chica tragó saliva. El oficial, al que había disparado en el pecho hacía solo unos días, la miró con severidad. Ella trató de volver a sonreír.

-¡Agente Sitwell! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo está usted?

Definitivamente, no era el mejor día para ser Simmons.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Aviso! Spoilers del capítulo 1x07 ;)

- ¿Recuerda al Agente Sitwell?- Simmons se adelantó unos pasos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- El Agente no le respondió, aunque siguió observándola con severidad hasta que Coulson rompió el silencio.

- El Agente Sitwell ha venido a supervisar la operación.

- Pero, ¿no dijo que se trataba de algo sencillo?- recalcó Jemma y su jefe asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Shield quiere ver cómo trabaja nuestro equipo y el Agente se ha ofrecido como voluntario para ser él quien haga un informe.

"Estupendo" pensó Simmons, mientras se colocaba su bata, que había dejado colgada en el respaldo de una silla, "Seguro que ha venido por mi culpa. ¿Y si consigue que me expedienten? Tranquila, Jemma, tranquila. Seguro que ya lo habría hecho de haber querido. Haz tu trabajo y todo saldrá bien", se dijo a sí misma y empezó a manipular los aparatos de la estancia.

Sabía que Sitwell era muy bueno con la informática, de modo que no se sorprendió mucho de hiciera otro tanto, mientras Coulson le enseñaba el laboratorio y le ponía al corriente de la tarea que cada miembro del equipo tenía encomendada en la misión. No tardaron en oír la voz de Ward.

- Señor, May y yo estamos en nuestros puestos. Skye y Fitz acaban de entrar en la cantina y van a empezar el interrogatorio.

- Muy bien- replicó Coulson, intercambiando una mirada con Sitwell- Skye, recuerde ser discreta.

- Claro, no hay problema- contestó la hacker.

En ese momento, Fitz caminaba junto a Skye en dirección al pequeño bar del pueblo. La chica fue a pedir algo para los dos- para mezclarse en el ambiente, según le dijo- cuando alguien dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda del científico.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó, volviéndose a mirar a quién le había golpeado.

- ¿Estás bien, Fitz?- oyó la voz de Simmons, preocupada, a través del intercomunicador. No le dio tiempo a contestar, porque su atacante se le echaba encima.

- Eres Leo Fitz, ¿verdad?- le dijo un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro- El que sentaba en primera fila y al que adelantaron de curso- Tres veces, agregó mentalmente Leo, pero omitió el comentario.

- ¿Brian McGordon?- inquirió el ingeniero, que había reconocido a su interlocutor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Trabajo aquí.

- ¿En el bar?

- No, en este pueblo. Me mudé hace un par de años- Brian dio un trago a la cerveza que llevaba.

- ¿Fitz? ¡Gracias por contestar!- se quejó Simmons en su oído, sonando exasperada- Ya veo que todo va bien.

- Mmm, sí. Bien- replicó, en voz baja observando de reojo a Brian, pero éste miraba distraído algo a espaldas de Fitz.

- ¿Amigo tuyo?- era Skye, que se acercó a él y le tendió una lata de cerveza. Brian la miró sonriente y dio un codazo al científico.

- Vaya, con el listillo- ser rió, mirándole con envidia- ¿Es tu novia?

- ¿Mi novia?- repitió Fitz, notando como enrojecía- N-no, ella y... quiero decir...

- Me llamo Skye- intervino la chica, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechara, cosa que el otro hizo gustoso- Fitz y yo sólo somos amigos- agregó, cortando de golpe el balbuceo del chico- Dime, ¿eres de por aquí?

Dos horas más tarde, Simmons se dirigió a la zona de descanso, dónde sabía que estaban Fitz, Skye y Ward. La misión había ido bien- había sido una falsa alarma, después de todo- y el equipo se relajaba durante un rato. Sitwell se había marchado también, convencido por lo que parecía, de la efectividad del Equipo Coulson y, además, sin ponerle mala nota a ella. El avión estaba de nuevo en marcha, esta vez camino a la base de Shield.

Cuando Simmons se reunió con el resto, se sentó junto a Fitz, que parecía azorado, mientras Skye reía a mandíbla batiente.

- Fue una idea hacerte pasar por periodista- estaba diciendo ésta- Tu amigo tenía tanto afán de protagonismo que, cuando le prometiste escribir un artículo sobre él, lo soltó todo.

- Bueno, sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido- musitó Fitz y Jemma advirtió que sus mejillas se encendían. La bioquímica lo miró con atención. ¿Habría Fitz enfermado o quizás...?

- Creo que no estarías mal como agente de campo- estaba diciendo Skye- ¿No crees, Ward?- El hombre arrugó el ceño soltó un comentario que Simmons no oyó- Por lo menos se le da mejor mentir que a Simmons- agregó la joven riendo y girándose hacia ella.

- ¿Simmons? ¿Mentir? ¿Cuando?- saltó Fitz, mirándola también.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No se lo has contado?- y como Jemma negó con la cabeza, la otra chica pasó a relatar lo sucedido justo antes de que ella y las dos agentes de Shield formaran un improvisado equipo de extracción para rescatarlos de Ossetia-... así que, tras el intento fallido de flirteo con Sitwell, Simmons le disparó.

Fitz parecía boquiabierto y hasta el, normalmente poco expresivo Ward, parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no me explicaste esta parte?- inquirió el ingeniero.

- Me pareció irrelevante- replicó Simmons incómoda.

- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?- Fitz seguía mirándola estupefacto.

- Le dijo que le gustaba su cabeza y luego que le gustaban los hombres igual de altos que ella pero más pesados- Skye estalló en carcajadas y hasta Ward se le escapó la risa. Fitz la miraba con ojos como platos.

- ¿Los hombres más pesados? ¿En serio?

- Pues supongo que no lo hice tan mal- musitó Simmons, notando como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas- Porque Sitwell ha estado aquí esta tarde (ya sabéis, porque os lo ha dicho Coulson, que ha venido a supervisar la misión desde el laboratorio) y, en fin... me ha pedido que quedemos para tomar un café-. Eso cortó automáticamente las risas.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Wow! ¡Simmons!- exclamó Skye, casi abalanzándose sobre ella para cogerle las manos- ¿Tienes una cita con Sitwell? Pero, un momento...- se giró hacia Fitz, que llevaba un rato sin parpadear.

- ¿Has aceptado?- le preguntó éste, al fin.

- Por supuesto. En un oficial superior. Además, se lo debo- agregó al ver que Fitz iba a protestar-. Le disparé en el pecho, se cayó al suelo. Y él es un hombre muy...

- Pesado, ya lo has dicho- la interrumpió el ingeniero. Se hizo el silencio. Skye carraspeó y se puso en pie.

- Voy a ver que hace Coulson- musitó haciendo un gesto a Ward, que se incorporó también. Los dos se marcharon y dejaron solos a FitzSimmons. Incapaz de mantenerse en silencio bajo la critica silenciosa que veía en los ojos de su amigo, Jemma empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- Bueno, te alegrará saber que todo ha ido bien en el laboratorio. Por mi parte, me alegro de que haya sido una misión tranquila y de que todo haya ido bien- la chica se levantó de su silla y se cruzó de brazos- Por suerte, creo que Sitwell se ha ido satisfecho o, al menos, prometió realizar un informe favorable. No sabía que nos iban a supervisar, aunque estoy contenta de que todo haya salido como es debido...- se interrumpió, porque Fitz la seguía mirando fijamente, con los labios apretados y no entendía por qué. Así que, como siempre que no entendía algo, optó por preguntar- ¿Te pasa algo, Fitz?


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola! Aquí llega el capítulo tres ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Te pasa algo, Fitz?- él pareció despertar.

-¿Qué? Oh no, nada- replicó, levantándose también y, murmurando que necesitaba descansar un rato, se excusó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño espacio que era su habitación. Jemma, poco después, regresó a la suya y allí la encontró Skye.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?- le preguntó ésta, al verla sentada sobre el lecho con gesto confuso.

-Sí. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué Fitz parecía tan ofendido. Hace un par de semanas habría jurado que el Agente Sitwell le caía bien-. Skye puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Simmons. ¡Es obvio!- exclamó, sentándose junto a ella- ¡Está celoso!

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

-De Sitwell, ¿De quién sino? Le da miedo que prefieras estar con él- De no ser porque Skye parecía hablar muy en serio, Simmons se habría reído.

-Sólo es un café. Sitwell ha estado bastante amable conmigo, a pesar de haber intentado engañarle y de provocarle un buen chichón.

-Pero, ¿es que de verdad te gusta más que Fitz?

-Claro que no- replicó la bioquímica, negando con la cabeza-. Fitz y yo somos buenos amigos, los mejores amigos. Él es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-¿Y _además_ vosotros…?- la apremió Skye, inclinándose hacia ella para mirarla más de cerca.

-Nosotros somos compañeros de laboratorio- concluyó Simmons.

-Venga, va- insistió Skye, palmeando la mano que tenía más cerca-. Puedes contármelo- Como la bioquímica la miraba extrañada, suspiró y continuó- ¡Sé que estáis algo así como juntos!

-¡No estamos juntos!- protestó Jemma.

-Por favor, pero si todo el mundo ha visto la química que tenéis. ¡Pero si acabáis las frases del otro, por Dios!- la hacker parecía realmente exasperada y Simmons se planteó si darle un calmante.

-Eso es porque somos buenos amigos y nos conocemos bien.

-¿Y esa tensión que se palpa en el ambiente cuando os miráis? Además, Ward me ha dicho que durante la misión de ambos, él no paraba de hablar de ti.

-¿En serio?- saltó Simmons, sintiéndose muy contenta.

-Claro. ¡Está loco por ti!- asintió Skye, para sí.

Por supuesto que su amigo la apreciaba, se dijo Jemma. Era algo mutuo. Sin embargo, él nunca le había dado muestras de algo más que amistad, ¿verdad? Simmons se devanó los sesos intentado recordar todas las conversaciones con Fitz en los últimos tiempos y nada le hizo suponer que él pudiera sentir algo distinto por ella. ¿Y si Skye había visto algo que a ella se le había escapado? No, no podía ser.

-Te equivocas, Skye- le aseguró a la hacker y también a sí misma- No estamos juntos. Además, a Fitz le gusta otra persona- musitó, ya que sospechaba que su compañero de laboratorio se sentía muy atraído por la hacker. Pese a sus sospechas, no quiso decirle nada. Eso era cosa de Fitz.

-Si me dices que no estáis juntos, tendré que creerte, porque se te da fatal mentir. Pero te digo que él siente algo- Skye seguía en sus trece-. Porque, ¿tú también sientes algo por él, no Simmons?- ante la mirada fija de su amiga, Jemma volvió a ruborizarse.

-Pues lo cierto es que yo…- se detuvo, suspiró y volvió a intentarlo- Hasta hace poco jamás me habría planteado… quiero decir, que últimamente pienso mucho en él, ¿sabes?- desde que se lanzó del avión, pensó. Lo recordaba una y otra vez, el rostro de Fitz, desencajado, al otro lado del cristal. Llamándola, justo antes de que ella se arrojase al vacío. Y cómo su rostro fue lo que le dio el valor necesario para hacer lo que hizo-. Los últimos hechos han hecho que me replantee algunas cosas. Me he dado cuenta de que, con este tipo de vida que llevamos, hoy podemos estar aquí y mañana ya no. Fitz para mí es… es mi héroe- sonrió y Skye sonrió también- Antes me bastaba con estar a su lado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que la vida puede ser muy corta y que no me basta sólo con eso. Quiero algo más- frunció el ceño- Pero dudo que él pueda corresponder a algo más allá de lo platónico…

-Déjamelo a mí- la interrumpió la hacker, poniéndose en pie, con gesto decido-. ¿Cuándo y dónde es tu cita con Sitwell?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-La verdad, Skye, me alegro de que me hayas invitado a tomar un café- murmuró Fitz, nervioso y emocionado a la vez. La joven lo llevaba cogido por el brazo pero no parecía mostrarle mucha atención. Más bien parecía estar buscando a algo o a alguien entre la gente- Aunque me extraña un poco que sea en el Hub- agregó-. Bueno, ¿dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó, mirándola de reojo. Él se había puesto su mejor camisa azul (Simmons le había dicho en varias ocasiones que resaltaba el color de sus ojos), pantalón de vestir, chaqueta y corbata. La muchacha lucía una camiseta gris y unos tejanos. Ella pareció avistar algo, ya que se le iluminó la expresión y aceleró el paso. Y, efectivamente, exclamó:

-¡Mira! ¡Allí están!

-¿Allí están quienes?- él siguió la dirección de su mirada y reconoció al Agente Sitwell, que iba acompañado por una mujer a la que habría distinguido en cualquier parte. Frunció el ceño. Simmons, su compañera de laboratorio y mejor amiga, que siempre vestía con mucha modestia, llevaba puesto para ocasión un vestido corto de color rosa y unas botas marrones.

-¿A que está guapa?- exclamó la joven que le acompañaba, sonriendo orgullosa- Simmons estaba preocupada porque no tenía nada que ponerse para la cita, así que le dejé un vestido mío. El que llevé cuando fui a aquella reunión de gente pija en Malta.

-¿Es de de las…?-se calló porque, al volverse Simmons levemente para contestar a algo que le estaba diciendo Sitwell, comprobó que se trataba del mismo vestido… _escotado_. Fitz nunca había visto a Simmons llevando algo similar (algún vestido de vez en cuando, pero nunca uno que revelase tanto de ella) y se sintió muy turbado. Sobre todo, porque estaba viéndola sin que ella lo supiera.

-¿Está guapa o no?- insistió Skye, mirándole fijamente.

-Claro- Musitó Fitz, desviando la mirada. Siempre lo estaba, en realidad y él no era ciego, sólo que no la miraba con esos ojos. Porque Simmons era algo más que una cara bonita. Era su igual, su compañera, quién le entendía y sabía qué decir para animarle y hacerle reír… aunque a veces no se pusieran de acuerdo y terminasen discutiendo. Pero eso le gustaba también. Y ahora había aparecido ese Agente con toda su superioridad y su gran cabeza… Leo temía que su relación con la chica cambiase por culpa de Sitwell. El hecho de que Simmons se hubiera vestido para impresionar a _Shitwell_, le molestaba un poco. Bueno, le molestaba. A secas. No quiso detenerse a pensar en el por qué de tanta molestia pero, como cualquier pensamiento que asomaba a su cabeza, sabía que no se liberaría de él hasta que lo analizase a fondo. Skye interrumpió sus pensamientos, tirando de su brazo.

-Como te quedes ahí plantado los vamos a perder- protestó, estirando el cuello para buscar a la pareja. Él la miró en silencio en un segundo y algo encajó en su cabeza.

-Skye, ¿por qué me has traído a espiar a Simmons?- le preguntó a bocajarro.


	4. Chapter 4

N d. A: ¡Hola!

Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, Bonnie Radcliffe! Fitz no es nada tonto, no, jejeje

Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo recién salido del horno ^^

0000000000000000000000

-Skye, ¿por qué me has traído a espiar a Simmons?- le preguntó a bocajarro. La hacker sonrió.

-Porque imaginé que estarías preocupado por ella-.Él empezó a protestar pero calló cuando vio que su acompañante no le escuchaba-. ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó ésta y Fitz entendió enseguida el motivo de su reacción. Simmons y Sitwell acababan de traspasar una puerta que, al parecer, estaba reservada a gente de nivel 8 ya que ni él, con su identificación, ni mucho menos Skye, con su pulsera nivel 1, consiguieron abrirla.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó también él, tras intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo con su tarjeta de Shield, sin éxito. Simmons se alejaba con ese tipo y… Skye tenía razón. Estaba preocupado. Realmente, quizás no era esa la palabra que buscaba pero no le gustaba mucho imaginarse a la bioquímica a solas con Sitwell. No le gustaba en absoluto. Molesto consigo mismo, le dio una patada a la puerta, consiguiendo solamente hacerse daño.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que estén aquí los dos, gritando y dando patadas al mobiliario?- Coulson acababa de aparecer, acompañado por un hombre de color que no era otro que…

-¡Un pirata!- exclamó la hacker.

-¡Skye! ¡Es Nick Fury!- siseó Fitz, reteniéndola antes de que dijera o hiciese alguna otra tontería- El Jefe de Coulson-. Tanto éste como Fury los miraron con gravedad.

-Miembros de tu equipo, ¿supongo?- ladró Fury, y Coulson se los presentó. Skye no perdió el tiempo y le pidió que les dejara pasar al otro lado de aquella puerta.

-Eso no va a ser posible- volvió a ladrar Fury-. Está reservado para Agentes de Nivel 8 o superior.

-Lo sabemos- repuso la hacker, sonriéndole- y por eso necesitamos que usted nos de acceso.

-Déjalo, Skye. No insistas- intervino Fitz, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar. Efectivamente, los dos hombres soltaron un "Lo que hay al otro lado es clasificado" y se marcharon en dirección contraria a la puerta-. Podemos meternos en un lío si intentamos pasar por la fuerza- se resignó-. Simmons estará bien. Seguro que pronto está de vuelta, así que será mejor que la esperemos en el avión.

000000000000000000000000000000

Lo primero que hizo Jemma al llegar al avión, fue meterse en su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, colocándose unos tejanos y un jersey.

-Mucho mejor- dijo para sí, recogiéndose el cabello con una goma del pelo-. Mucho más cómoda-. En ese instante, oyó como Fitz la llamaba por su nombre y, nerviosa de pronto, Simmons le abrió la puerta-. Hola- le saludó ella, haciendo un gesto para que entrase. Sin embargo, el chico se quedó en la entrada y ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba de arriba abajo con disimulo-. ¿Qué tal ha ido por aquí?

-Bien- contestó él, mirándole a los ojos ahora- He salido por ahí con Skye.

-Oh- murmuró ella que, a pesar de que la hacker le había contado su plan de salir con Fitz y lograr que éste la viera con Sitwell, sintió una leve puntada de… celos- ¿Y cómo ha ido?

-Estupendamente- replicó él, sin dejar de observarla fijamente- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo ha ido tu cita con Shit… Sitwell?

-¡Genial! De hecho, mañana volveremos a vernos- le informó. Fitz acortó el espacio entre ambos con dos zancadas. Jemma le miró estupefacta cuando él soltó un:

-¿Por qué?- parecía disgustado y la chica no entendió el motivo. Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y, cuando iba a elaborar una contestación más compleja, él la cortó- Ya habrás saldado tu deuda con él, ¿no?

-Pero se llevó un golpe muy fuerte- respondió Simmons, siguiendo con el plan que ella y (principalmente) Skye habían trazado-. Además, es un hombre muy modesto para haber hecho tantas cosas… ¿Sabías que intervino en todo el asunto de los Vengadores? Y esta tarde me ha enseñado su colección de alta tecnología- se le iluminó la expresión al recordarlo (había sido después de atravesar aquella puerta donde Fitz y Skye habían quedado atrás) y, tratando de expresarle eso a Fitz (pues sabía que a él le habría encantado ver aquella maravilla), agregó- ¡Fue realmente increíble!

Fitz alzó las cejas.

-Ah, pues perfecto. Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Simmons- musitó con cierta brusquedad, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación de la chica con paso airado.

-¡Fitz!- le llamó ella, levantándose de la cama y empezando a seguirle.

-¡Eh! ¡Quieta, quieta!- le salió al paso Skye, cogiéndola por el brazo-. Déjale irse.

-Pero creo que le ha sentado mal- susurró la bioquímica, con la mirada fija por donde había aparecido el ingeniero. Skye le hizo resumirle la conversación que habían tenido y soltó una carcajada cuando ella mencionó que al día siguiente iba a volver a ver a Sitwell.

-¿Le has comentado eso a Fitz?- inquirió y, cuando Jemma asintió, Skye sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Por eso se ha ido tan enfadado.

-No me gusta que se sienta mal y, aún menos, si es por mi culpa- insistió Simmons-. El pobre Fitz debe creer que prefiero la compañía de Sitwell a la suya y no es cierto.

-Bueno, pues si él cree que sí, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- Simmons la miró sin entender-. ¡Pedírtelo!

-¿Pedirme qué?

-Una cita. Aunque la verdad, ya parecéis una pareja de recién casados….

-¿Quién parece una pareja de recién casados?- silenciosa como un gato, May apareció tras las chicas, que dieron un brinco.

-Voy a regalarte un cascabel, May- bromeó Skye y, como la mujer la miraba inexpresiva, agregó-. Hablaba de Simmons.

-Ah sí- asintió la piloto, con lo que Jemma tuvo que rebatir que ella y Fitz solo eran buenos amigos-. Sí, claro. Y ahora mismo viajamos en una carreta- replicó May, chasqueando la lengua y desapareciendo de nuevo por donde había venido.

-¿Lo ves?- se rió Skye, palmeando la espada de la bioquímica.

-Lo que tú digas- musitó ésta, ruborizándose- Bueno, entonces debería ir a hablar con Fitz…

-¡No! Déjale un rato.

-Pero estaba enfadado- señaló Simmons, frunciendo el ceño. Skye suspiró.

-¿Y por qué crees tú que está enfadado?- Simmons respondió que no acababa de entenderlo- Pues porque está celoso. Deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando te vio con Sitwell, os metisteis en el reservado para Agentes de nivel superior y no pudimos seguiros.

-Skye, ¿estás segura de que no se trataba simplemente de decepción, por no haber… bueno, por no…?- se calló y pensó el resto de la frase. "Por no haber tenido una cita con la hacker, en vez de estar siguiéndola a ella".

-Confía en mí- le aseguró Skye- Ahora ya se ha dado cuenta de que tu cita con Sitwell no es cosa de un solo día. Así que, dale un rato para que el mensaje cale hondo- la hacker sonrió. Solo le faltaba soltar una risilla malévola para que Jemma se plantease salir corriendo a pedir ayuda. Aún y así, le hizo caso y no fue a hablar con Fitz, si bien la idea le rondaba la mente a cada segundo. Por insistencia de su amiga, las dos estuvieron en la cocina del Bus durante un par de horas. En ese intervalo de tiempo, Coulson pasó por allí a comer algo. Luego vino Ward y, finalmente un Fitz muerto de hambre (porque su hora de cenar ya había pasado), se les unió. Al ver a Simmons, pareció dudar sobre si entrar o darse la vuelta pero Coulson le llamó y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

-Fitz, ya se lo he preguntado a Skye hace un rato- le dijo, y Skye le miró extrañada porque no le había hecho ninguna pregunta a parte de inquirir sobre el paradero de la mayonesa- pero ¿me quiere decir por qué tenía interés en entrar en el acceso reservado?-. Fitz abrió la boca y miró a Skye, que se encogió de hombros. Luego le echó una mirada a Simmons y volvió a cerrar la boca.


End file.
